The Amulet and the Anthem
"The Amulet and the Anthem" is the seventeenth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on September 13, 2013. Overview Sofia brags to Jade and Ruby about being chosen to sing the Enchancian Anthem at the annual Harvest Festival. As a response to this, her amulet puts a curse on her, causing her to croak like a frog. Sofia must find a way to break the curse before her big performance. Belle appears and tells Sofia that, instead of just apologizing, she should also do something to make it up to her friends, so Sofia lets Jade and Ruby sing the anthem with her. Plot Sofia is chosen to be the Enchancian Anthem Singer at the annual Harvest Festival. Before she knows it, she gets interviewed, her portrait painted and showered with gifts. She soon ends up boasting about it to Ruby and Jade in a way that hurts their feelings and makes them storm off in a huff. Afterward, Sofia's amulet glows in a dark and ominous way. Suddenly, during rehearsal, Sofia starts croaking like a frog. Clover is convinced that Sofia has been cursed, so she decides to go see Cedric about it. On the way, she bumps into Baileywick in a way that almost leads to him and Amber finding out. After correcting Sofia on the correct way to say his name again, Cedric jumps for joy when Sofia tells him she's been cursed. When he explains that her Amulet is the cause, Sofia, at first, is surprised because she just thought the amulet gives her magical powers until Cedric reminds her of the Amulet's rule and explains it's full meaning: When the current bearer of the Amulet of Avalor does a very good deed, the Amulet will bless its bearer with a magical power as a reward, but if the current bearer does a very bad deed, it will place a curse upon its bearer as punishment. Sofia can't recall doing anything bad, but she knows Cedric is telling the truth because it's the only explanation for why she's cursed. Cedric couldn't care less what she did and he attempts to persuade her to give him the amulet so he can take a look at it, but Sofia declines because of the promise she made her father and hopes Cedric has a spell in one of his books. As expected, he tells her he doesn't and makes another request, but again she declines. Cedric decides to leave it at that. However, it doesn't bother him because he plans to use Sofia's desperation to his advantage. Leaving her with her misery, she'll become desperate enough to give him the amulet. After a good night's sleep, Clover proposes that Sofia go over what she did so they can figure out why she's cursed. Sofia goes over everything but is unable to figure out what she did wrong. Just then, they hear Amber boasting to her friends about the time she was chosen to be the anthem singer to her friends. Sofia finally realizes the reason she's cursed: She hurt Ruby and Jade's feelings by gloating about being chosen to sing the anthem and that's why the Amulet punished her with her croaking curse. Before the Festival, Sofia apologizes to Ruby and Jade and the three make up. Sofia runs to the stage and meets up with Cedric who makes another play for the Amulet. Sofia happily tells him she figured out why the Amulet cursed her and broke it only to find that she hadn't which pleases Cedric. Seeing that the Festival is going to start soon, Cedric offers to break the curse if she hands over her amulet. Once again, Sofia tells him no. Cedric tells her he'll wait by the stage and warns her to hurry as time is running out. Because it's almost time for her to sing, Sofia is really in trouble now. She becomes despondent at how she'll have to go on stage and sing while cursed with her croaking. Suddenly, Sofia's Amulet glows and summons Princess Belle, who tells her the reason she's still cursed, despite her apology, is because she still hasn't made things right. Through a song, she tells Sofia about the Beast and what she must do in order to break the curse: Since the amulet cursed her for saying things that made them feel worse about not being chosen to be the Anthem Singer, she must do something that will make them feel better. Sofia gives the job of being Anthem Singer to Ruby and Jade, which breaks the curse. Jade and Ruby drag Sofia on stage and the three friends sing together. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Diamond White as Ruby *Isabella Acres as Jade *Julie Nathanson as Belle Transcript The Amulet and the Anthem Transcript Songs *Enchancia Anthem *Make It Right Trivia *This is the first episode where Sofia wears a dress of a different color. This dress has the same pattern and design as her original lilac ball gown. *This is the first episode Cedric displays his true evil side rather than his bumbling silliness. *This is the second episode to feature two songs, the first being the seventh episode Just One of the Princes. *This is the first episode where Sofia is cursed by her magical amulet. *Belle is the third Disney Princess that assists Sofia. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. **The second was Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". *This is the first episode where Ruby and Jade sing (aside from their rap in "The Big Sleepover"). *The Enchancia Anthem bears a similarity to "America the Beautiful", "Amhrán na bhFiann/The Soldiers' Song", "Wilhelmus van Nassouwe" and "Hail to Bermuda". *This is the first episode where Sofia is shown being vain (which is very unlike her), the result being the croaking curse. *This is the third episode where Ruby and Jade are curtsying. (The first was "The Big Sleepover", and the second was "Baileywick's Day Off") *Clover mentions The Princess and the Frog and The Swan Princess (originally called Swan Lake.) *This the first episode Amber and the other princesses who attend Royal Prep enter the Enchancian village. *The vision that Belle shows in the water is a scene from the song Human Again, which was originally a deleted song but restored for the 2002 Special Edition of Beauty and the Beast. *This is The Fourth time Sofia visits The Enchancian Village. *This is the first episode to show a clip from a Disney film. *The appearance of the Beast marks the first appearance of a Disney Prince on the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Disney Princess Episodes Category:Amulet Summoning Category:Amulet Cursing Category:Amulet Episodes